A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In such environments, it is useful to be able to quickly and easily modify how a particular service should be configured during its provisioning, and subsequently controlled. These are generally the types of environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.